My Special Words To You
by FunkyDiva
Summary: Chapter 9 Hayley wakes up after Lucy's touching speech and Ruthie makes a new freind and finds out she has alot in common with her. A story for a Simon fan.
1. The New Fall

The New Fall  
  
Summary: It's the first day back at school for Simon, Ruthie and Hayley but not all goes well! Simon and Hayley get into a fight and Ruthie finds 7th Grade difficult to cope with!  
  
Note: For all those who read my other 7th Heaven fanfics I have decided to start over again as I lost interest with the other stories and for all those you haven't the character Hayley is Simon's girlfriend.  
  
Ruthie stood in front of her mirror wearing her school uniform and made a face.  
  
"Yuck" she said still pulling a face  
  
"I think it looks cute," said Lucy walking back from the bathroom to put on her make up.  
  
"Come on Lucy I would say that if it was you wearing this and not me it's disgusting" reply Ruthie now packing her school bag.  
  
Meanwhile Simon was eating breakfast downstairs when Annie and Eric enter with the post.  
  
"Hey Simon ready for your first day of 11th grade" said Eric making some toast  
  
"Yep" reply Simon finishing his breakfast  
  
"Are you and Hayley going to school together?" asked Annie  
  
"Yeah and talking off going to school I better go" said Simon  
  
"Ok have a nice day," said Annie  
  
Simon pick up his school bag said his goodbyes and left for school.  
  
"Ruthie you ready you dad is ready to take you to school" shouted Annie  
  
Ruthie came downstairs with a smile  
  
"I'm ready as I will ever be" reply Ruthie  
  
"Oh sweetheart you look so cute," said Annie  
  
"Well I don't feel cute" reply Ruthie  
  
"Ruthie what's wrong with the uniform" said Eric  
  
"I'm not even going to explain what's wrong with it because you both know it's hideous" said Ruthie putting her backpack on  
  
Both parents laughed and when they all said there goodbyes Eric and Ruthie left leaving Annie alone in the kitchen.  
  
Simon held Hayley's hand as they walk to school. They had been going out for nearly a year and the relationship was serious.  
  
"I was thinking about what you said last night and I'm still not sure," said Hayley  
  
Simon felt shocked; as that wasn't the answer he was hoping for.  
  
"That's fine I mean we have only been going out for a year and the fact we are nearly 17 doesn't bother me at all," said Simon in a sarcastic way  
  
Hayley stopped  
  
"So what are you saying I have to have sex before I'm 17" reply Hayley in a harsh tone  
  
Simon pulled Hayley to an alleyway.  
  
"Look I'm just saying that I think we both ready and you're scared that's all," said Simon  
  
"How do you know I'm ready yet Simon do you read minds?" reply Hayley beginning to raise her voice  
  
"So the fact you keep bringing the subject up" but before Simon could finish Hayley butted in  
  
"Simon it was only talking it doesn't mean I'm ready and you would of know that if you weren't busy with the stupid basketball tournament over the summer" said Hayley  
  
"What's that suppose to mean," shouted Simon  
  
"You know what it means" reply Hayley  
  
"Well obviously I don't according to you" said Simon  
  
"Simon grow up and don't talk to me until you do k" said Hayley walking off  
  
"Don't worry I'm not planning to" shouted back Simon  
  
Hayley felt tears coming to her eyes as she quickly finish her journey to school.  
  
"Well here we are" said Eric pulling up in front of the school  
  
"Thanks for the ride dad see you at 3" reply Ruthie getting out the car  
  
"Hang on why you in such a rush" asked Eric  
  
"I'm not it's just I don't look cool with you at school" reply Ruthie with a sweet smile  
  
Eric laughed  
  
"You remind me of your sisters," said Eric  
  
After a goodbye Ruthie walk up to the tree where she waited for her friends to meet her. About 5 minutes of nervously waiting she begun to feel clam when she saw her friends approach her.  
  
"Hey Ruthie" said her friends  
  
"Hey so what do you think of this uniform" said Ruthie  
  
"I hate it," reply Kate one of Ruthie's closest friends The bell then rang and they all started to walk in for homeroom.  
  
Simon sat in homeroom feeling guilty for pushing Hayley into having sex and didn't know what came over him.  
  
"Simon Camden" said the teacher  
  
"Here" reply Simon  
  
Simon look round and saw his best friend Nigel sitting by the window. He then saw some other friends on the other side of him.  
  
"At last I have been put in homeroom with some friends" said Simon quietly to himself  
  
"Is there something wrong Simon?" asked the teacher  
  
"No just trying to find my pens" reply Simon  
  
In another room Hayley sat whispering to her friends.  
  
"That doesn't sound like Simon," said Lilly  
  
"Well that's what he said" reply Hayley  
  
"What you going to do" asked Kate drawing little patterns on the table  
  
"I told him I wasn't going to talk to him again," said Hayley  
  
"Girls is there something you would like to share with the whole class about your love lives," said the teacher  
  
"No miss Ryan" reply the girls "Well please get back to sorting out your timetables" said Miss Ryan  
  
Ruthie stood by the gym wall alone. She couldn't believe that her and her friends were all split up into different classes and the only time they would get to see each other was lunch. She look at the other girls who seem to know each other and began to feel shy which she hardly did in less it was in front of Jake.  
  
"Alright girls find a partner and practice you throws," said the gym teacher  
  
Ruthie begun to hope that one of the girls would see her by herself and offer to be her partner but no such luck has she found herself alone and the odd one out?  
  
"Ok Ruthie you can pair with me" said the teacher  
  
All the girls begun to laugh and snigger at Ruthie as she walks over to her gym teacher. She felt tears coming alone but was determined not to cry.  
  
At Lunch she looks round the cafeteria to find her friends but they were nowhere to be seen so she decided to sit on any table that had few people on. She felt like this could be her worst day ever and just wanted to go home. She had more books then she could handle, her so call boyfriend Jake was nowhere to be seen nor were her friends. To top it off her last two classes were Math and science that she hated the most. She started to think that maybe just maybe she wouldn't be able to cope in 7th Grade and she would be thrown out the school, which maybe wouldn't be such a bad idea. The bell rang so she threw her half eaten lunch away and drags herself to math.  
  
Hayley sat in English class wishing that time would go faster so she could go home and relax. The thing that was bugging her most was the fight with Simon and the fact she heard from her friends that he was hanging out with the new girl Celica.  
  
" So in conclusion Shakespeare has become one of the most famous play writers in the world," said the teacher  
  
Hayley finish writing down the class notes and yawned.  
  
Three classes down Simon sat in social studies talking to Celica while the teacher had gone out to get some supplies.  
  
"So where you from" asked Simon  
  
"New York" reply Celica  
  
"My brother lives in New York with his wife" said Simon  
  
"How many are you in your family" asked Celica  
  
"Well I have a older brother Matt, 2 older sisters Mary and Lucy. Mary has moved out but Lucy still lives with us. Then it's me and my younger sister Ruthie and then my twin brothers Sam and David" explain Simon  
  
"So do you have a girlfriend?" asked Celica with a smile  
  
"Sort off" reply Simon  
  
"Sort off what does that mean" said Celica  
  
"Well me and my girlfriend have been going out for a year and we had a massive fight before school so I don't know what's going on" said Simon  
  
"Oh well if your ever single give me a call," laughed Celica  
  
Simon laughed along and knew he was flirting with Celica but what harm could it cause since Hayley was officially not talking to him at the moment.  
  
Annie and Lucy sat in the kitchen laughing when Ruthie walked in.  
  
"Hey darling how was your first day of 7th Grade" asked Annie  
  
"Was it fun cause I could remember my first day being fun?" said Lucy with a smile  
  
"For you information it was horrible me and my friends all got split up. I had to pair up with my gym teacher in basketball. I have too many books to carry and worst of all I didn't see Jake" said Ruthie dumping her bag down  
  
"Oh honey I'm sorry" reply Annie getting up  
  
"If anyone needs me I be upstairs doing homework" said Ruthie walking upstairs  
  
"Well I hope Simon's day was better," said Annie  
  
"Speak of the devil. Simon where's Hayley I thought she was coming over after school" asked Lucy  
  
"Nope we got into a big fight before school so I haven't seen her all day and don't ask what the fight was over because I'm not telling you" said Simon  
  
"Well if you need to talk me and you father are always here," said Annie  
  
"Right mum well I will be in my room" said Simon before going off with snacks  
  
"Jezz is school really that bad now" laughed Lucy  
  
Simon threw himself onto his bed and sighed. He had really missed Hayley and wished she were with him right now. His phone begun to ring and he pick it up.  
  
"Hello" said Simon  
  
"Hi Simon it's Cecilia just wondering if your doing anything tonight" she asked  
  
"No nothing why" reply Simon  
  
"I thought we could go for pizza and you could get things off your mind" said Cecilia  
  
"I don't know I really need to talk to Hayley and sort things out," said Simon  
  
"Come on it will be fun and I could even help you figure out your problem," said Cecilia  
  
There was a pause for a second then Simon spoke  
  
"Ok say 8 at Pete's pizza," said Simon  
  
"Ok 8 it is see ya later" reply Cecilia before putting down the phone.  
  
Later that night Hayley decided to go round to see Simon to talk things out. She changed into something comfy and walks round to the Camden house. She rang the doorbell and waited.  
  
"Hey Mrs Camden is Simon there" she asked  
  
"Hey Hayley um I afraid not his out at the moment having pizza with a friend" reply Annie  
  
"Oh well I phone him later then" said Hayley  
  
"Well he should be back by 9.30 do you want to wait" asked Annie  
  
"You sure you don't mind" reply Hayley  
  
"Not at all you're like part of the family come on in," said Annie closing the door behind them.  
  
Hayley walked into the living room and sat on the sofa.  
  
"Hello Hayley" said Eric walking in  
  
"Hi Mr Camden" reply Hayley  
  
"Please you can call us Annie and Eric," said Eric  
  
"Ok" reply Hayley  
  
Simon pulled up to his house. He got out the car and casually walks up to his house. He started to feel guilty for going out when he really needed to talk with Hayley. He opens the door and heard laughing and talking  
  
"Simon your back look who has been waiting for you" said Annie  
  
"Hey Si" said Hayley with a smile  
  
Simon smiled back and looks at his parents to tell them to go  
  
"Well I think we should leave them to talk," said Annie  
  
"Ok but if you need any help I'll be in my office" said Eric getting pulled by Annie out of the living room  
  
Simon sat down next to Hayley and took of his jacket  
  
"We need to talk" both said Simon and Hayley at the same time  
  
"You go first," said Simon with a little laugh  
  
"I'm sorry for shouting at you it's just" but before Hayley could finish Simon started to talk  
  
"No I'm the one that should be sorry I was such a jerk to you about forcing you to have sex when you're not ready and truth is I don't think I ready either" said Simon holding Hayley's hand  
  
"Then why did you say you were" asked a confused Hayley  
  
"Well I thought you would look down on me if I told you I wasn't ready so I lied but Cecilia says" said Simon  
  
"Cecilia" asked Hayley  
  
"Oh yeah me and her went out for pizza tonight" said Simon  
  
"You went alone with the new girl for a pizza" reply Hayley  
  
"She asked me too. Anyway what's the big deal we're only friends" said Simon  
  
"The big deal is you went out with a girl who to everyone looks like a date," said Hayley putting on her jacket to leave  
  
"Hayley you're getting the wrong end of the stick," said Simon wishing he didn't say anything now  
  
"I'm going home and I never want to see you again ok" shouted Hayley before leaving the house leaving Simon shocked  
  
"What's all the noise?" asked Annie  
  
"I'm going to bed" reply Simon in a foul mood  
  
Meanwhile Ruthie finished her math homework and put her things away. She was dreading school tomorrow and came to a conclusion of hating 7th Grade. She couldn't handle it; it was all too much for her. She got into bed and sighed. She wished that tomorrow could be Saturday before falling asleep.  
  
The End  
  
So what do you think? If you want to know what happens to the characters then wait for my new story soon! 


	2. The Truth

The Truth  
Part 2  
Rated PG-13  
Summary: Hayley finds out the truth on what happen with Simon and Cecila and realises there   
is more to Cecila then meets the eye!  
Simon sat waiting for the phone to ring. He had rang Hayley six times but her mum answered   
it everytime saying Hayley was out and she would tell her to ring him back when  
she got back.  
It was almost midnight and the last time he had call was over an hour ago. He decided to   
ring her cell phone so he wouldn't wake up the rest of the house but she didn't   
answer it.  
Simon decided to go to bed and try and talk to Hayley tomorrow at school.  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
The next day Hayley left early so she wouldn't bump into Simon.  
  
"Hayley wait up" said a voice from behind her  
  
She turned round to see Cecila running towards her.  
  
"It's Hayley right" asked Cecila with a smile  
  
"Yeah and you must be Cecila" reply Hayley with a fake smile  
  
"Yeah Im new here so where's Simon you still not talking" asked Cecila  
  
"Look Cecila if you want Simon you can him cause me and him are officially over ok" said   
Hayley begining to walk  
  
"Excuse me" said a confused Cecila  
  
"Look Simon told me about your little date last night" but before Hayley could finish Cecila   
butted in  
  
"Hayley that wasn't a date we went there so he could talk about what made him upset you   
so much and I don't fancy him his cute but his your boyfriend and I just want to be your   
friend but it looks like thats not going to work so think what your like" said Cecila before   
walking off.  
  
Hayley stood and couldn't believe what she just said. She knew better and knew that   
Simon would never cheat on her and realise all Cecila was trying to do was help and be a   
friend and she had messed it all up. She carried on walking and hope that she could talk   
to Cecila before homeroom.  
  
Meanwhile Simon had just left the house and realise that Hayley had left without him.  
He really needed to talk to her and thought to homself that he she of never went out with   
Cecila.  
Eventally he got to school and couldn't beleive what he was seeing?  
  
What to know what Simon see's and will Hayley make it up with Cecila and Simon don't miss  
part 3 coming soon where Ruthie wants help. 


	3. When Help Is Needed Pt 1

When Help Is Needed Part 1  
  
Rated PG-13  
  
Summary: Ruthie decides that she needs to talk to Annie about the problems she is having   
  
at school. Simon finds out something he doesn't want to know and will Cecilia and Hayley   
  
become friends.  
  
Simon couldn't believe what he was seeing as he walk towards his locker. There stood   
  
his old girlfriend Deena talking to his friends.  
  
"Deena" shouted Simon with a big smile.  
  
"Simon" reply Deena walking towards him  
  
They both hugged each other before realising people were starting to stare  
  
"Oh my god what you doing here" asked Simon  
  
"Well our school is closed for the day so I came to see my aunt and uncle and since they   
  
have gone to work I thought I come and see you guys" said Deena  
  
"You look so well so whats be going on then" said Simon starting to put his books in his   
  
locker  
  
"You know normal teenage stuff so I heard you have a girlfriend" said Deena  
  
"Uh yeah so have you got a boyfriend" asked Simon tryingto change thesubject since he  
  
didn't want to talk about Hayley at that moment  
  
"Yes I do his name is Lance and his here with me well he was a minute ago" reply Denna  
  
The bell begun to ring for homeroom and groups of students begun to walk different directions  
  
"Hey Lance" said Deena kissing him on the cheek  
  
"Simon this is my boyfriend Lance and Lance this is Simon Camden" said Deena  
  
"Hey Simon nice to meet you Deena as told me so much about you" said Lance  
  
"Nice to meet you" reply Simon feeling a bit jelous  
  
"Well we better get to homeroom before you know who catches us late" said Simon.  
  
The 3 teenagers begun walking to Simon's class.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile Ruthie was at home in bed pretending to be ill.  
  
"Sweetheart you sure you don't need anything I could make you chicken noodle soup"   
  
asked Annie  
  
"No mum I think I just need some rest" reply Ruthie feeling guilty for lieing to her mum  
  
"Well I need to pop out to the supermaket but if you need anything just call my cell or the   
  
church ok" said Annie before leaving Ruthie  
  
Ruthie felt sick but not because she was ill it was that sick gulity feeling of not telling   
  
the truth to her mum. She knew she would have to go back to school soon and the only   
  
way she could sort out the problem was talking to her mum or dad.  
  
"Hey Ruthie I'm going to college now kyou sure you don't need anything" asked Lucy  
  
"No" replyRuthie quietly  
  
Lucy said goodbye and left for college leavingRuthieto think about how she was going   
  
to ask for help.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Back at school Hayley was walking to her first lesson hoping Cecilia would be in the class.  
  
She walk into find her friends saving her a seat and Cecilia sitting by herself at the back.  
  
"Hayley over here" shoutedone of her friends  
  
Hayley begun to walk over but she had to talk to Cecilia so she quickly went over to Cecilia  
  
"Hi Cecilia can we talk" asked Hayley with a smile  
  
"What so you can accuse me ofsomething else I haven't done" reply Cecilia  
  
"Look Cecilia I'm really sorry ok and yes I did accuse you when I didn't know the facts but   
  
I really need your help because I have accused Simon too and now his not going to talk to   
  
me"pleaded Hayley  
  
"Class settle down and Miss Langly will you please seatin your seat" said there teacher  
  
"Meet me at lunch ok by the fountin ok" whisper Cecilia  
  
"Thank you" reply Hayley mouthing the words  
  
Hayley sat in her seat feeling better that she talk to Cecilia but know she needed her help to   
  
get Simon back and to prove that she is a good friend.  
  
**************************************************************   
  
Simon watched Deena with Lance while in study hall. They look excualty like he and Hayley   
  
used to be and felt jelous. He couldn't beleive that Hayley accused him and Cecilia of being   
  
on a date. Sure he did find Cecila cute but he wasn't in love with her he was in love with   
  
Hayley.  
  
"Hey Simon me and Lance are going out for some air ok" said Deena  
  
"Oh ok" reply Simon coming back to reality  
  
The couple left leaving Simon to continue with his thoughts when he decided he needed to   
  
get a book from the libaray so he got up and made his way down the hall when he heard   
  
Deena and Lances voice. He thought they may of got lost so he went to see them but as he   
  
turned the corner he found them doing something he didn't want to see.  
  
"Deena" said a shocked Simon  
  
"Simon it's not what it looks like" reply Deena  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile at home Ruthie heard the front door open and knew it was her mum.  
  
She got out of bed and went downstairs to the kitchen.  
  
"Hey sweetheart how you feeling" asked Annie unpacking the food bags  
  
"Oh better" reply Ruthie begining to cry  
  
"Ruthie whats the matter" asked Annie stopping what she was doing  
  
"Mum I'm so sorry" said Ruthie hugging Annie  
  
"Oh sweetie what's wrong" asked Annie  
  
"I need your help" reply Ruthiein tears.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Well what do you guys think?  
  
Will Cecilia help Hayley and what has Deena and Lance been doing and will   
  
Annie be able to help Ruthie with school.  
  
Find out in When help Is Needed Part 2  
  
PS: For those of you who say my spelling sucks well so what I'm only doing this for fun   
  
and nobody is perfect ok! 


	4. When Help Is Needed Pt 2

When Help Is Needed Part 2  
  
Rated PG 13  
  
Summary: Cecilia decides to forgive Hayley and starts to help her win Simon back, Deena   
  
reveals her big secret to Simon but will he help her and Annie takes action and helps   
  
Ruthie.  
  
It was lunch time and Hayley waited for Cecila to meet her.  
  
"Hayley" said Cecilia suprising her from behind  
  
"Hey Cecilia" reply Hayley a bit shocked  
  
"Oh sorry did I make you jump" reply Cecilia  
  
"Yeah just a bit" laughed Hayley  
  
The two girls went over to a lunch table  
  
"Look Cecilia I'm really sorry ok I didn't mean to offend you my mind just jump to   
  
conclusions and" but before Hayley finished Cecilia butted in  
  
"Hayley I forgive you ok but I would never come between you and Simon I'm not like   
  
that. I just wanted to be your friend and as you can see I'm not excualty Miss popular   
  
around here" reply Cecilia  
  
"Cecilia it takes time I know what it was like to be the new girl but don't worry you can   
  
hang with me and my friends ok" said Hayley  
  
"Thanx" reply Cecilia  
  
"So does this mean we are friends" asked Hayley  
  
"Yeah it does" laughed Cecilia  
  
Meanwhile Deena was trying to explain to Simon about what she and Lance was doing.  
  
"I can't beleive you" said Simon trying not to be mad  
  
"Simon it's that bad" reply Deena  
  
"Deena that stuff can kill you and your telling me it's not that bad" shouted Simon  
  
"Simon keep your voice down ok" reply Deena  
  
"Why Deena why are you doing this" asked Simon feeling upset  
  
"You wouldn't understand ok" reply Deena getting up  
  
"Wait Deena where you going" asked Simon followering her  
  
"Simon leave me alone" shouted back Deena running off.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
"Ruthie why didn't you come to me or your father yesterday" asked Annie   
  
"I really thought I could handle it but I can't. You get so much homework, there are too   
  
many books to carry, I'm in classes which my friends aren't in and all the new girls   
  
hate me" explained Ruthie  
  
"Darling how do you know that all the girls hate you" asked Annie  
  
"Mum they all paired up in gym class and not one of them asked me to be there partner"   
  
reply Ruthie  
  
"Ruthie listen to me. Your a friendly girl who has already lots of friends including a sweet   
  
boyfriend. Give it some time and I bet by next month you will have made a lot more friends"   
  
said Annie  
  
"Really" asked Ruthie feeling a bit happy  
  
"Yes now lets talk about the issue of too much homework" said Annie sitting next to her   
  
daughter  
  
"Ok" reply Ruthie   
  
"First of all your not in 6th grade anymore your in 7th grade. Of course your going to   
  
get a lot more homework than last year. Go up and get your homework diary and together   
  
we will work out a way so your not so overwhelm ok" said Annie  
  
"Thanks mum your the best mum in the world" reply Ruthie before leaving to get her books.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Deena sat there thinking what Simon said. The word kill really shaken her up and she begun   
  
to wonder if she really did have a problem.  
  
"Hey Deena" said Simon sitting next to her  
  
"Hey" reply a quiet Deena  
  
"Look I didn't mean to shout at you eariler ok its just I'm really worried about you" said   
  
Simon putting his arm around her  
  
Deena looked up at Simon and begun to cry  
  
"Simon I need your help" cried Deena  
  
"Ok I'll help you but in order to do that I need to tell my dad" reply Simon  
  
"What, why but I thought your going to help me" asked a confused Deena  
  
"Yes I am going to help you but my dad will be more help then I will be. His delt with   
  
your problem with other kids" explained Simon hoping she wouldn't change her mind  
  
"Ok but he won't tell my mum and dad will he" asked Deena  
  
"I honestly don't know" reply Simon  
  
The two got up and begun to walk to Simon's next lesson  
  
Meanwhile Cecilia and Hayley are sitting in science.  
  
"So class with your lab partners start he experiment" said the teacher  
  
"Cecilia why don't you talk to Simon he will listen to you" asked Hayley  
  
"I don't think that's such a good idea" reply Cecilia  
  
"Cecilia his not going to speak to me is he" said Hayley  
  
"Why don't you two go out for a meal and talk"asked Cecilia  
  
"Do you think that will work" reply Hayley  
  
"Huh huh" reply Cecilia  
  
"Cecilia would you like to come round my house for dinner" asked Hayley  
  
"Are you sure your mum won't mind" reply Cecilia  
  
"No she love to meet you" said Hayley with a smile  
  
"Ok I would love to" reply Cecilia  
  
Both girls carried on with there work until end of the the lesson.The bell begun to   
  
ring and students begun to race outside to go back home. Simon and Deena went to find   
  
Lance.  
  
"Lance where have you been" asked Deena very worried  
  
"You know dong the usual stuff" reply Lance  
  
"Lance listen to me we need help and Simon is going to help us" explained Deena  
  
"Look Camden we don't need your help" reply Lance getting very angry  
  
"Lance please" said Deena trying to calm him down  
  
"Don't you see it Deena he just wants to get back with you" said Lance  
  
"Lance it's not like that. Its very dangerous what you are doing and you both need help"   
  
said Simon  
  
"Look me and Deena can do whatever we want to do ok. Come on Deena we're going"   
  
shouted Lance  
  
"Lance I'm not getting in the car with you while your high and neither are you" shouted   
  
Deena  
  
"Fine go with your lover boy but don't expect a welcome home party from me" shouted   
  
Lance very angrily  
  
Simon and Deena watched Lance get into the car and speed away  
  
Meanwhile Hayley and Cecilia are walking home still talking about Simon  
  
"He actually did that" laughed Cecilia  
  
"It was so funny but cute at the same time" laughed Hayley  
  
The two girls begun to cross the road when a car came speeding round the corner.  
  
Cecilia and Hayley jumped back onto the sidewalk but the car spun out of control.  
  
"Hayley" screamed cecilia jumping out the way but before Hayley could do the same the   
  
car hit her  
  
So what do you think?  
  
Chapter 5 is coming very soon 


	5. Bad News Comes This Way

Bad News Comes This Way  
  
Rated PG-13  
  
Summary: Simon and Deena tell Eric her problem and bad news arrives at the Camden   
  
house.  
  
Simon and Deena got to the Camden house. They enter to find the house very empty.  
  
"Mum, dad I'm home" shouted Simon  
  
"Simon maybe I should go home and come back tomorrow since no one is around" said   
  
Deena  
  
"Deena you promise" said Simon reminding her  
  
Both of them walked into the kitchen to find Annie and Ruthie chatting and laughing  
  
"Mum there is someone here with me who wants to see you" said Simon  
  
Annie turned round to see Deena and smiled  
  
"Deena what you doing here" asked Annie getting up and giving her a hug  
  
"Hey Mrs Camden" reply Deena happy to see Annie  
  
"Hey Deena your so pretty" butted in Ruthie  
  
"Oh my god Ruthie you've grown so much" reply Denna now giving Ruthie a hug  
  
"So Deena how are you" asked Annie  
  
Denna looked at Simon then Annie  
  
"I'm great our school was closed today so I came down to visit my aunt and uncle and see   
  
simon and my friends again" explained Deena feeling horrible for lying to Annie  
  
"umm mum do know where dad is" asked Simon  
  
"Yeah his in his office" reply Annie feeling something was going on with Deena  
  
"Well we better go and see him" said Simon pulling Deena with him  
  
The two teenagers went to see Eric leaving Annie very supisions.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Eric was sitting in his office when Simon enter with Deena.  
  
"Deena is that you oh my god come here" said Eric getting up to hug her  
  
"Hey Mr Camden" reply Deena  
  
"Please call me Eric" said Eric  
  
"Dad Deena needs your help" said Simon  
  
"Well I'm here so Deena what do you need help with" asked Eric  
  
"If I tell you, you won't tell my parents will you" said Deena sitting down  
  
"Well it depends what it is" reply Eric  
  
"I have a problem which if it wasn't for Simon I would of never got this far asking for help"  
  
said Deena  
  
Eric realised that this problem was very serious  
  
"For the last 3 months me and my boyfriend Lance have been sniffing glue and today Simon   
  
saw us and he try to explain to Lance that it was dangerous but he got really angry and sped   
  
away in his car and I'm really worried because he was really high" said Deena begining to   
  
cry  
  
Eric was very shocked. How could a sweet girl like her get invovled in something like this  
  
"Deena first of all you have amitted to your problem and you realise you need help which is   
  
very good" said Eric  
  
"Dad what will happen to her next" asked Simon  
  
"Well Deena has to tell her parents before we do anything and then we will find a good   
  
support group which you will have to attend 3 times aweek. As for Lance I will have to inform   
  
the police about him so they can arrest him before he does any damage to anyone or himself"   
  
said Eric  
  
"My parents are going to kill me" said Deena  
  
"Listen to me Deena they love you sooo much and off course they are going to be mad but   
  
they will be more intrested in helping you back to recovery then being angry at you" said   
  
Eric  
  
Annie then came in with a look of sadness on her face.  
  
"Mum what is it" asked Simon knowing something had happen  
  
"Eric could I quickly talk to you outside please" said Annie  
  
"Yeah sure, Deena why don't you use the phone to call your parents k" said Eric  
  
Eric and Annie went outside to talk  
  
"Annie whats wrong"asked Eric very worried  
  
"Hayley's parents just called from the hospital" said Annie  
  
"Is everything ok" asked Eric  
  
"It's Hayley. She was walking home with the new girl Cecilia when some mainiac driver   
  
came out from nowhere and hit her" said Annie with a few tears coming down her face  
  
"Is she ok" asked Eric  
  
"Eric she's in a coma with very bad head injurys and the doctors say she may never wake   
  
up" reply Annie  
  
"Oh no how we going to tell Simon" asked Eric  
  
"We're going to have to tell him now because if we don't his going to find out sooner or   
  
later" said Annie  
  
"Ok are we going to tell the others after" asked Eric  
  
"Yeah Simon derserves to know first since it's his girlfriend we will explain it to Ruthie   
  
when Lucy gets home come on lets tell simon" said Annie walking back to the office.  
  
Annie and Eric came back.  
  
"Mum you've been crying what is it" asked Simon  
  
"Simon it's Hayley" said Annie  
  
"What about Hayley is she ok" asked Simon feeling very worried  
  
"Simon I'm afarid Hayley got hit by a car when she was walking back to school this afternoon   
  
and she's very hurt" explained Eric  
  
"Oh my god" cried Simon begining to cry and Deena looking shocked  
  
"Dad, mum she's going to be ok though isn't she"asked Simon  
  
Eric looked at Annie  
  
"Darling Hayley is in a coma with very bad head injurys and the doctors are worried that she   
  
may never wake up" said Annie  
  
"I wanna go and see her now" said Simon getting up  
  
"Yes of course . Umm Deena could you do a really big favour and look after Ruthie and the   
  
twins while we're at the hospital just until Lucy gets home" asked Annie  
  
"Are you sure" reply Deena  
  
"Yes but just don't tell them about Hayley yet make up something for why we are out ok" reply   
  
Annie  
  
Annie, Eric and Simon left for the hospital while Deena went to keep Ruthie company.  
  
Chapter six coming very soon.  
  
Please keep reviewing I would love to know what you think? 


	6. Being Here But Unable To Help

Being Here But Unable To Help  
  
Rated PG-13  
  
Summary: Simon arrives at the hospital and gets angry when there is nothing he can do for   
  
Hayley but wait around for her to wake up.  
  
Simon arrived at the hospital with Annie and Eric behind him. They quickly hurried upstairs and   
  
to the desk.  
  
"Can you tell me what room Hayley Gellar is in" asked Simon  
  
"Are you family" asked the lady  
  
"I'm her girlfriend" reply Simon  
  
"I'm sorry only related family is allowed to see her" said the lady  
  
"Just tell me" shouted Simon  
  
"Annie" shouted Hayleys mum  
  
Hayley's mum Jackie came running over  
  
"Oh Annie I'm so gald you came"said Jackie  
  
Simon turned round  
  
"Simon come and follow me"said Jackie  
  
They all followered Jackie to Hayley's room.  
  
"Simon when you go in there she will have a breathing michine tube in her mouth ok" said Jackie  
  
"Thank you is it alright if I see her on my own" asked Simon building up tears  
  
"Yes and Simon the doctors say she may be able to hear you so keep talking to her ok" reply  
  
Jackie  
  
Simon open the door and walk in. He saw Hayley lying there helpless with cuts to her face.  
  
Simon went over and sat down next to her and held her hand.  
  
"Hi sexy it's Simon. I'm so sorry for everything if only I talk to you eariler on then maybe   
  
everything would be ok and we would of walk back through the park instead of the way you   
  
went. I really love you and you can't leave me yet. Remember what we said. We were   
  
going to get married have kids and grow old together and die together in our home with are   
  
grandkids and children around us"said Simon crying  
  
Annie and Eric walked in and went and cuddle Simon  
  
"Mum, dad she looks like she is sleeping but she's not is she" cried Simon  
  
"Oh baby" said Annie begining to cry  
  
"If she dies I won't be able to live with myself" said Simon  
  
"Smon it's not your fault" reply Eric  
  
Simon sat there crying with Annie and Eric hugging him.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Four hours later Simon was still beside Hayley. Annie had gone home to tell Lucy and Ruthie   
  
while Eric stayed.  
  
"I hate this" said Simon getting up feeling very angry  
  
"There must be something I can do I just can't wait around and wait to see if she wakes up   
  
or not" said Simon  
  
"Simon calm down okay there is nothing else anyone can do it's up to Hayley now" said   
  
Eric  
  
"Dad you don't know what it is like for me. I feel like I'm letting her down cause I'm not helping   
  
her. I'm so angry at myself and all I want to do is find the driver and" but before Simon   
  
could finish Eric butted in.  
  
"Simon listen to me getting worked up like this isn't going to help anybody and it's not going   
  
to help Hayley either. Why don't we go home and you get some rest ok and tomorrow you   
  
can take the day off and come back here" said Eric  
  
"Dad I can't leave her what happens if she wakes up" asked Simon  
  
"Then Jackie will phone us but Simon you need to get some sleep. Hayley wouldn't want you   
  
to be like this would she" reply Eric  
  
"Okay" said Simon giving in.  
  
Simon said goodnight to Hayley and left the room.  
  
"Jackie you will phone if anything happens won't you" asked Eric  
  
"Off course. Simon get some rest like your father said it will do you good"said Jackie  
  
Father and son said goodbye and begun there journey home.  
  
Chapter 7 coming very soon.  
  
Please keep reviewing! 


	7. No One To Blame But You

No One To Blame But You  
  
Rated PG-13  
  
Summay: Everyone finds out who the crazy driver is and Simon points the blame at one   
  
person who suprises everyone and Simon too.  
  
It was now 3am and Simon was still awake. He had arrive back home 2 hours ago and   
  
promised Eric he would get some sleep but deep down he really knew that he couldn't get   
  
to sleep until Hayley was alright again.  
  
He sat watching some old show on tv when he suddenly realised that no ne had mention   
  
who the driver was and if he was dead or not. Simon got up and decided to phone Jackie's   
  
cell to ask if she knew.  
  
"Hello" said a voice  
  
"Hey Mrs Langly it's Simon" said Simon trying to be quiet so it wouldn't wake up anyone  
  
"Simon it's just gone 3 in the morning shouldn't you be in bed" reply Jackie  
  
"I can't get asleep cause I'm so worried about Hayley and if I sleep I'm scared that when I   
  
wake up Hayley will be gone" said Simon  
  
"Simon hayley's strong ok she's a fighter" reply Jackie  
  
There was a pause  
  
"Simon why did you call" asked Jackie  
  
"Ummm did you find out who the driver was that hit Hayley" asked Simon  
  
"Yes but why do you want to know" asked Jackie  
  
"Mrs Langly if you know please tell me it will put my mind at rest knowing the driver has been   
  
caught" lied Simon who knew that once he found out he would do something  
  
"It was a 18 year old male who was high on a solfent His name is Lance Hill and his  
  
from New York" said Jackie  
  
Simon couldn't believe what he was hearing  
  
"Simon you still here" asked Jackie  
  
"Oh yeah do you know what happen to him" asked Simon nervously  
  
"Yeah I do Simon he died but not because he crushed but because he overdose on sniffing   
  
and thats why he black out and the car went out of control" said Jackie  
  
"Simon is that you" said Lucy coming down the stairs  
  
"Umm Mrs Langly I've got to go thank you for telling me" said Simon before putting down the   
  
phone  
  
"Simon who was on the phone" asked Lucy half awake  
  
"Where's Deena" asked Simon feeling very angry  
  
"She's in mine and Ruthie's room why" asked Lucy  
  
Simon ignored Lucy and went upstairs to Deena with Lucy followering him  
  
Simon open the door and turned on the light.  
  
"Deena it's your fault" shouted Simon waking both Deena and Ruthie up  
  
"What" asked Deena trying tofigure whats going on  
  
"It's your fucking fault that Hayley is laying in the hospital fighting for her life" shouted Simon  
  
"What the hell is going on" asked Annie walking in with Eric behind her  
  
"Deena's boyfirend is the one that hit Hayley and it's all Deena's fault" shouted Simon  
  
"Simon calm down okay" said Annie feeling shocked  
  
"I wished you never came back now" shouted Simon  
  
"Simon I didn't know" reply a upset Deena  
  
"Well I'm glad to say his dead and deserves it as well" said Simon  
  
"Simon Camden go to your room at once" shouted Eric  
  
Simon marched his way out of Lucy and Ruhties room leaving the others feeling shocked  
  
"I'm so sorry" said Annie walking over to Deena  
  
"No Simon's right if we didn't come Hayley wouldn't be in a coma" cried Deena  
  
"Oh honey Simon doesn't mean he is just really tired and needs some sleep me and Eric will   
  
talk to him now ok" reply Annie feeling really sorry for her  
  
"Lucy why don't you take deena down to get a glass of water" said Eric   
  
"Ok come Deena we can talk downstairs" said Lucy  
  
The two girls went down to the kitchen  
  
"Ruthie you ok" asked Annie realising her youngest daughter had witness everything  
  
"Yeah just a bit shocked" reply Ruthie  
  
"Darling I think everyone is shocked.Do you wanna go back to sleep since you got school   
  
in the moring" asked Annie  
  
Eric and Annie said goodnight to there youngest daughter and went to talk to talk to simon.  
  
Part 8 coming soon.  
  
So what did ya think? 


	8. The Talk

The Talk  
  
Rated PG-13  
  
Summary: Annie and Eric talk to Simon and try and calm him down after the events from the   
  
last chapter and Deena talks to Lucy about her problems.  
  
Annie knock on Simon's door and waited for a answer  
  
"Go away" said Simon  
  
"Simon we're coming in" reply Annie ignoring what Simon had said feeling half mad for what   
  
Simon said to Deena but half sorry for him at the same time. Annie and Eric walked in to   
  
find Simon packing his bag with clothes.  
  
"What do you think your doing" asked Annie  
  
"I have decided to stay at the hospital until Hayley wakes up" reply Simon in a angry tone.  
  
"I don't think so young man" said Eric   
  
"You can't stop me" shouted back Simon  
  
"Simon stop for a moment and think about what you are doing and saying" said Annie  
  
"Mum you don't know what it's like for me" said Simon stopping packing and sitting on his bed.  
  
"Simon we know your upset about Hayley and so is everyone else but what you just did to   
  
Deena was horrible" said Eric  
  
"I know and I totally regret it now but she was the only person I could really blame" explained   
  
Simon  
  
"How did you know it was her boyfriend anyway" asked Annie  
  
"I phone Jackie" reply Simon  
  
"Simon why I mean did you really have to know who the driver was" said Annie  
  
"Mum I wanted to know I don't know why I suppose it was my mind telling me if I knew who   
  
the driver was I could release all my anger out at that person but I can't cause his dead so   
  
the nearest person was Deena" said Simon  
  
"Simon I know you want to blame someone but it wasn't really Deena's fault and I know you   
  
were very angry but what you just did wasn't very grown up was it" said Eric  
  
"I know dad and I'm sorry for what I said but I really can't face Deena at the moment" reply   
  
Simon  
  
"Ok son but you promise your staying here for the rest of the night. You need some sleep   
  
and if anything changes at the hospital we will wake you up ok" said Eric  
  
"I promise and mum, dad thank you for being understanding" reply Simon  
  
Eric and Annie left leaving Simon alone in his room. He layed down on his bed and before   
  
he knew it he was asleep.  
  
Downstairs Deena had stop crying and finished her glass of water with Lucy next to her.  
  
"You ok now" asked Lucy  
  
"Yeah a bit I just feel so guilty about Hayley" reply Deena  
  
"Deena it's not your fault ok you weren't in the car and Simon is just really upset at the   
  
moment because he really loves Hayley and I think if he lost her he wouldn't cope" said   
  
Lucy  
  
"I can't beleive Lance is dead it seems like a dream" said Deena  
  
"How long were you a couple if you don't mind me asking" said Lucy  
  
"About 5 months and thats when all the trouble started" reply Deena  
  
"Trouble" asked a confused Lucy  
  
"Me and my parents weren't getting on to well and they didn't like Lance at all.I started to suck   
  
at school and my grades dropped down to a D and a F and my parents tryed to keep me in   
  
the house but I would always sneak off to see Lance. You see his a senior so I thought I was   
  
really cool and thats when I started to smoke and drink and sniff. It would let me forget who   
  
I was for a couple of hours but then I started to get ill cause of my illness I have had so I   
  
manage to stop drinking and smoking but I was adicted to sniffing and since my friends drop   
  
me all I had to count on was Lance and then today Simon made me realise how dangerous   
  
it was and I came to my senses" explained Deena  
  
"Oh Deena I didn't realise why didn't you phone Simon" asked Lucy  
  
"I thought he wouldn't care since I kind of dump him" reply Deena  
  
"What about your parents" asked Lucy  
  
"Funny enough the past month we have been getting along and I don't know why but school   
  
has been getting really fun and my grades have been going up but my friends still won't   
  
talk to me and it's hard being a loner at school" said Deena  
  
"Deena why don't you write them a letter each maybe they will begin to understand you   
  
and if you want I could help you with them before you go home tomorrow" asked Lucy with   
  
a friendly smile  
  
"Thanks Lucy you have been a really good friend and I feel much better now that I have talked   
  
to you but I still feel really guilty and no matter what anyone says the guilt will still be there"   
  
said Deena  
  
Both girls carried on talking for a bit and then went back to bed. Before Deena fell asleep she   
  
made a promise to herself that tomorrow would be a whole new life for her.  
  
Chapter 9 coming soon.  
  
I would love to hear some ideas to put in my story's that involve Simon, Hayley, Lucy, Ruthie   
  
Kevin, Mary or Matt. 


	9. My Special Words To You

My special words to you  
  
Rated PG-13  
  
Summary: Hayley wakes up after Lucy's touching speech and Ruthie makes a new   
  
friend and finds they have loads in common.  
  
It had just gone 11am and the Camdens had finish waving goodbye to Deena even   
  
Simon was there. Eariler on at breakfast Simon said sorry to Deena for the way he   
  
treated her last night and they made a pact that no matter what they would always be   
  
good friends.  
  
Eric closed the door and smiled.  
  
"I'm glad that Deena is going to get some help and her parents are supporting her" said   
  
Eric  
  
"Me too" reply Simon  
  
"Well I think it's time for Ruthie to go to school and I can drop Simon and Lucy off at the   
  
hospital" said Annie  
  
"Oh come on mum I have missed most of the morning can't I have the day off and go   
  
and see Hayley" moaned Ruthie  
  
"No Ruthie you already missed yesterday and I don't think Jackie wants loads of people   
  
at the hospital at the moment" reply Annie grabbing her keys  
  
Annie, Lucy, Simon and Ruthie left leaving Eric and the twins.  
  
"So Sam, David what do you wanna do today" asked Eric  
  
"Play with Happy" said David  
  
"Yeah Happy" reply Sam straight after his brother  
  
"I'll tell you what lets take Happy to the park ok" said Eric grabbing there things  
  
"Yay the park" said both boys jumping up and down in excitment.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile in the car Simon sat in slience looking out the window.  
  
"Simon you ok" asked Lucy knowing the answer would be fine but deep down he was   
  
worrying about Hayley  
  
"What did you say something" asked Simon  
  
"Simon she's going to be alright if I know anything about Hayley from the past year it is that   
  
she never gives up she's a fighter" reply Lucy  
  
The cars stopped at Ruthie's school. Ruthie said goodbye and walked into school.  
  
"Mum you going to stay" asked Lucy  
  
"Umm no I thought I would go and see Cecilia and her parents she how she's doing   
  
she must of been so scared and worried about Hayley. What a terrible thing to see" said   
  
Annie  
  
"I didn't know Cecilia was there" asked Simon looking up  
  
"Oh Simon I'm so sorry for not telling you" reply Annie  
  
"Was she hurt" asked Simon  
  
"No but she was in shock" reply Annie  
  
They got to the hospital and Lucy and Simon begun getting out the car  
  
"Luce" said Annie  
  
"Yeah" reply Lucy  
  
"Look after Simon and make sure he eats ok" asked Annie  
  
"OK see you later" reply Lucy catching up with Simon  
  
Brother and sister walked up to Hayley's room to find Jackie and Fred by Hayley's side.  
  
Fred saw them and got up and went to meet them.  
  
"Hey Simon Lucy" said Fred  
  
"How is she" asked Simon  
  
"No changed so we are just praying at the moment do you wanna go in while me and   
  
Jackie go to the cafeteria for a bit it's just I don't like leaving her alone" said Fred  
  
"Yeah sure" reply Lucy with a smile  
  
Jackie and Fred left and Lucy and Simon each took a side of the bed.  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
"Ruthie Camden and Daisy Mills" said the science teacher pairing up lab partners  
  
"Hey Ruthie I'm Daisy I saw you Monday alone at lunch why didn't you come and eat   
  
with me and the other girls" asked Daisy  
  
"I was waiting for my friends but I don't have the same lunch as them" reply Ruthie   
  
"Same here my friends have a totally different lunch and it sucks doesn't it" said Daisy  
  
Ruthie smiled and couldn't beleive it she was making her frist new friend  
  
"So I don't know about you but I hate science but I think we make a pretty good team   
  
to get a good grade don't you" said Daisy  
  
"I hate science too it's like why do we need it I mean I don't want to do anything that   
  
involves science I wanna be a horserider and open up my own stables" said Ruthie   
  
"Oh my god same here I love horses do you ride often" asked Daisy  
  
"Only a couple of times a month but I would love to join a riding club" reply Ruthie  
  
"Then I'm your answer. My mum owns her own stables and has her own club. She teaches   
  
every tuesday and thursdays and it's so much fun. We go to competions and shows.  
  
I could ask if you could join if thats alright with you and your mum" asked Daisy  
  
"Cool I'll ask tonight" reply Ruthie  
  
Both girls continue to talk about there hobbies, family, friends and both swap phone   
  
numbers and email addresses. By lunch time Daisy had introduced Ruthie to her new   
  
friends and now Ruthie had made over 15 new friends. Her new friends thought she   
  
was very cool for having a boyfriend and soon became the popular one in her group of   
  
friends.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile back at the hospital Simon and Hayley were still by Hayley's side when   
  
Cecilia enter the room.  
  
"Hi cecilia how are you" asked Lucy getting up and Simon turning round  
  
"I'm ok hows Hayley" asked cecilia more concerned for Hayley then herself  
  
"No changed are you sure your ok" asked Lucy  
  
"Yeah I'm just still a bit shocked. Simon I'm so sorry for whats happen" said Cecilia  
  
"It's not your fault" reply Simon getting up  
  
"If only we went the way she wanted to go then none of this would of happen" said   
  
Cecilia begining to cry  
  
"Oh Cecilia it's not your fault" said Simon giving her a hug  
  
"Simon why don't you two go and get some fresh air you both need it" said Lucy  
  
"Ok" reply Simon knowing if anything happen Lucy would get him straight away  
  
They both left leaving just Lucy and Hayley  
  
"Hayley I know you might not hear this but you have to get better. Simon's going nuts   
  
about you. I've already started to miss you around the house. No sounds of you   
  
laughing or talking about how Simon is so cute and how you love him so much. I miss   
  
our girly chats even though you sometimes gross me out by telling me how Simon is   
  
such a good kisser. Beleive it or not you feel like a sister to me and not just because Mary   
  
is away but because you always sided with me when kevin and I had fights and you   
  
would always tell kevin what he would be missing if he broke up with me which I   
  
found very special. If I had a crappy day seeing you would turn it into a good day.  
  
All your friends miss you so much and they even stopped cheerleading because they   
  
say it doesn't feel right without you. Ruthie misses you and says wake up soon or your   
  
going to miss her first dance and the twins keep asking for you to read them a story.  
  
Thats another thing you always did things for other people before yourself and a person   
  
like you doesn't deserve to be in here. I miss you Hayley" said Lucy ending her speech   
  
and tears begining to fall from her eyes. Suddenly Lucy notice Hayley's eyes begining   
  
to open  
  
"Oh my god Hayley can you you hear me" said Lucy  
  
Hayley pointed to the tube in her mouth she couldn't talk. Lucy pressed the emergency   
  
button and waited for the nurses and doctors to come in.  
  
"What is it" asked the doctor  
  
"She's awake" reply Lucy with a smile  
  
The doctor took the tube out and begun checking Hayley over  
  
"I'm going to get her parents ok I'll be right back ok" said Lucy to Hayley  
  
Lucy begun her walk to the cafeteria and knew that what she just said could be the   
  
reason she woke up. She smiled to herself and begun to run and couldn't wait to tell the   
  
news to her parents and specialy Simon and Cecilia.  
  
Love to know what you all think? 


End file.
